


different ways to say i love you

by starsatellite



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, High School, M/M, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatellite/pseuds/starsatellite
Summary: Five times between Craig and Tweek where Craig said “I love you” in a different way and the one time he said it.





	different ways to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> "dakota stop writing creek fluff"  
> no fight me

**i**  - ❛❛Take my jacket, it’s too cold outside.❜❜ **  
**

“You’re so whiny, you know that?” Craig asked Tweek. Despite the words sounding harsh, he was staring at the blonde with a serious fond smile. He’d been listening to Tweek for ten minutes now, as they walked to school early in the morning, whine about how cold he was with his hands under his arms. “This is Colorado. You always wear a jacket here.”

Annoyed, Tweek squinted his eyes at his boyfriend. “J-Just because w-w live in a stupid c-cold state doesn’t mean that I-I always need a jacket,” he argued. “I-I had coffee!” Had, was the key word.

Usually that’s how Tweek kept warm with the weather in just a long sleeved, uneven buttoned shirt that Craig would correct. The warm drink was gone now, and it was colder than either boys expected. It wasn’t snowing yet, as it did last night, the proof of that from the sound of their feet crunching with each step.

Craig was unsure if Tweek was stammering through his words from his natural jitter from all the caffeine he drank or from the cold that was making his teeth chatter. “Are you sure you’re not just being dramatic again?”

To say that Tweek was quite the most dramatic person, probably at their school besides Wendy, was an understatement. Besides, Craig did feel pretty warm in his navy blue buttoned up jacket. However he also had on a long sleeved shirt on underneath though.

To answer Craig, Tweek held his hand out without a word. Craig didn’t need to question what he was trying to explain. It was like a quiet couple thing in their relationship that only them two understood. Craig responded by reaching his own hand out and lacing their fingers together. The second their palms touched, Craig had hissed and had to control himself from pulling back. Tweek was looking at him with his eyebrows raised and an ‘I told you so!’ look. His hand seriously felt frozen, and it was already worried Craig if the rest of him felt like that.

“Wow.  _Take my jacket_ ,” he offered. “ _It’s too cold outside_.” He ignored Tweek’s sputtering and stammering protests as he released his hand began unbuttoning his own jacket. “I’ll be fine,” he insisted, despite the biting cold nipping at him already.

Craig didn’t bother only dangling in front of Tweek and wait for him to take it, because he knew he wouldn’t. He draped it over Tweek’s shoulders lovingly, despite the chill running through his spine the second it was off. He didn’t mind the cold, not at all. Because Tweek clearly needed it more than him.

“You’re an idiot,” Tweek stated without a stammer this time, as he stared at Craig with an expression full of affection. Despite that, he embraced the warmth of the jacket and buttoned it back up. He quickly felt warm in the comfort from the clothing that smelled like Craig. He reached out his hand again and Craig didn’t hesitate before grabbing it, squeezing it tightly.

“But I love you anyways.”

 **ii**  - ❛❛It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.❜❜

Craig usually wasn’t happy, or in any good mood. He was what all his friends referred to as ‘edgy’, with a constant negative attitude. Somehow, Tweek was the one to put him in that better mood. That’s why he was practically bouncing on his feet when wandering into Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, where he knew Tweek would be. Craig texted him prior, telling him he’s taking him out again.

Craig quickly greeted both of Tweeks parents who waved at him behind the counter with a short smile. Somehow, years later, they still got excited seeing their son’s boyfriend. They didn’t even object when Craig let himself into the backroom labeled ‘employee’s only’; in which case only meant Tweek. His parents didn’t believe in hiring anyone else, and put a lot of pressure on Tweek, who insisted that it was all fine.

One of those moments counted as of now. Craig frowned once the door shut behind him, and he saw his boyfriend sweeping at the floor. He looked so rushed and irritated when he looked up, meeting Craig’s eyes. “I texted you,” Craig commented, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I was going to take you to go have dinner and see a movie.”

Craig didn’t miss the way Tweek sighed as he finished sweeping, leaning the broom against the wall before he dumped the dirt into the garbage. “I can’t leave until I finish,” Tweek stated, brushing his dirty hands against his white apron. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, and squeezed his eyes shut. “I have way to much to do here, man.”

It wasn’t the date that Craig had in mind. He imagined taking Tweek out to a diner, where they’d play footsie under the table and send heart eyes in each other’s way. Then they’d go see a movie, not a cheesy romantic one because they both hated those, but a stupid one that they’d laugh together at the bad acting and stupid jokes before throwing popcorn at each other and sharing a large pop.

But what Craig knew, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, was there was many different ways to have a date. A date could be spending time together, doing anything. It ranges from sitting in the parking lot of fast food places, to playing video games together, even doing homework together could be considered one. Every moment they were together was a moment to treasure, and these would be one of those moments.

“What can I do to help?” Craig finally asked, breaking the silence. He took his hands out of his pockets and rolled up his sleeves. He knew fully that he wouldn’t be paid for helping Tweek, he just wanted to. If they couldn’t go out together, then Craig was going to stay here with him and keep him company.

Incredulous, Tweek looked at him. His heart hammered in his chest while he felt a sudden tenderness shot through him. “I love you,” he stated, the ends of his lips curling into a smile. “Can you help move those boxes so I can empty them on the shelf?” He asked.

Hearing the ‘I love you’, Craig curled his lips into his mouth to keep himself from smiling. He loved hearing those three words, even though he hadn’t said them yet. He quickly moved over to where Tweek motioned him before putting his hands underneath the first box and lifting it with a grunt. It was heavy, but Craig wasn’t going to admit that any time soon.

“Hey, b-be careful,” Tweek told him, worried as he watched Craig struggle. He knew his boyfriend was to stubborn and prideful to admit the load might be too heavy for him. Tweek was used to it, as he’d been doing it since he was in elementary school. “I’ll take it if you can’t, l-loser.”

“Pft,” Craig huffed, moving slower and feeling a numb pain in his lower arm but ignoring it. He was thinking of how ridiculous it was that a coffee shop had such heavy things and full of odd things, but Tweek would give him an earful if he spoke of it aloud so he kept those thoughts to himself. “ _It’s not that heavy_ ,” Craig stated. “ _I’m stronger than I look_.”

 **iii**  - ❛❛Stay there, I’m going to get you.❜❜

There was a lot of things Craig hated. One of the most by far was being woken up, whether he was napping or in a deep sleep. Which is why he let out a deep, full of anger growl, when he glared at his buzzing phone that lit up and illuminated his dark room in a light. He brushed his messy raven hair out of his eyes and smashed the green button angrily with his thumb before pressing it to his ear without checking the caller ID. “Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?!” Not even Craig knew what time it was, but all he knew was it was way too early or late for this.

A slight laugh echoed through the speaker. Craig caught onto who it was from the sound and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “H-Hey!” It was Tweek, who exclaimed from the other end, coming out like a slur through the stammer. “You’re g-grumpy.”

“I’m grumpy because it’s the ass crack of fucking dawn,” Craig mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hands. “Tweek, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” The thought of Tweek being hurt had him suddenly much more awake, and he was sitting up now more urgently. There wouldn’t be much of any other reason for Tweek to call him at this time.

“No. No, no, no,” Tweek repeated, sounding like he was smiling wide. “Um - I-I’m at Clyde’s, a-and, he had s-some friends over a-and we..” He paused to hiccup. “I-I’m tired, Craig, I-I want to go home..” Tweek rambled on, somehow mood changing from happy and straight to exhausted.

Craig sighed, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them and flinging his covers aside. “Do you see Clyde anywhere?” He asked Tweek gently, silently curing his best friend in his head and making a mental note to cuss him out when he saw him next. If Clyde was going to have a small party and have Tweek drink, he should keep an eye on him. Even if Tweek was good at holding himself, he didn’t drink as much as Clyde and wasn’t used to it. Who knew what could happen to him unsupervised and intoxicated.

“N-No,” Tweek murmured back. “I’m outside i-in his front yard. I don’t know where he is.” He spoke softer into the phone, sounding more tired with each word. Craig bet he was sitting in the grass, about to sleep, throw up, if not both.

“God dammit,” Craig hissed under his breath, his low and nasally voice holding tones of frustration. He jabbed his feet into his favorite pair of shoes that were falling apart. His plans to cuss Clyde out escalated to punching him in the jaw as he stood up, balancing his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he grabbed his jacket. “Tweek, stay awake, babe. Can you do that for me?”

“Mhmm..” Tweek hummed softly into the phone. Craig heard him cough a few times, like he was getting ready to throw up, but not doing so just yet.

“Okay, Tweek, don’t move.” Craig spoke again, his jacket buttoned now, and he gripped the phone while sneaking downstairs. If either of his parents woke up, he’d be in too much trouble that he didn’t need as of now when Tweek needed his help. Craig grabbed his father’s keys and snuck out the back door.

“ _Stay right there. I’m going to get you_.”

After explaining that he’d be there in just a few minutes, Craig was able to hang up the phone with Tweek. He kept his promise and was at Clyde’s house in just a few minutes. As he thought, Tweek was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. Craig immediately pulled over and stepped out, shrugging off his jacket just as quick and draping it over Tweek’s shoulders. He remembered doing the same thing weeks ago, and it seemed right to do it again.

“Are you alright?” Craig asked, hurriedly cupping Tweek’s face and lifting his head to have him look at him, checking for any signs of anything bad. Tweek’s eyelids were lidded and he leaned into Craig’s touch, humming quietly under his breath. He seemed to be fine, other than being completely wasted. “Do you need to be sick?”

Tweek shook his head. “No,” he whispered, using his hands to cross over and pull Craig’s jacket tighter around himself.

“Okay. Let’s get you home.” Craig helped Tweek onto his feet, keeping an arm around him. He even opened the passenger door for him and helped him step inside before leaning over and buckling Tweek in.

When Craig was sitting in the driver’s seat and turning the car back on, Tweek reached his arm out and touching Craig’s arm. “C-Can I go home w-with you?” He asked softly, blinking a few times in Craig’s direction nervously.

For the first time that night, Craig finally smiled. It was directed right at Tweek as he pulled out into the road and began driving into the direction of his house. He knew Tweek slept better when he was in bed with Craig, spooning the other. If he needed to get sick a few times and needed water, that was fine. Craig would take care of him, he always would.

“Of course, honey.”

 **iv**  - ❛❛Close your eyes and hold out your hand.❜❜

Tweek couldn’t believe it when he asked Craig weeks ago if he wanted to go to the school’s prom, together. Obviously their whole school knew they were in a relationship, so going to it together wasn’t the problem. Craig just thought dances were dumb, and would rather stay home and play video-games with him instead. While that sounded like a lot fun, even way more fun than the dance, Tweek admitted he wanted to go despite that.

Because Tweek wanted to go, Craig found himself agreeing and on the night of prom he pulled the same car he picked a drunk Tweek in from before, into Tweek’s driveway. He was in a well fitting tuxedo that he rented because there was no way he was blowing his money on one as he already ditched his blue hat for this. Craig carefully reached into the backseat and grabbed a box that Wendy informed him that he would be needing for tonight.

Before Craig could knock on Tweek’s front door, his parents already swung it open and ushered him inside. He smiled at them with a grimace. They were always so awkwardly warm and welcoming to him, even though Tweek called them crazy assholes, something that Craig was trying to grow used to.

Tweek was waiting for him, in the living room. He was standing there, smiling insecurely, and looking like the actual sun in his beautiful tuxedo. Craig felt his breath hitch in his throat and Tweek’s face had brightened up. “H-Hi,” he greeted, brushing aside the shy act and standing up more straighter.

“Hey,” Craig replied, remembering where he was and what he was doing. “I uh, brought it.” He brought the small plastic box behind his back before Tweek could eye it. “ _Close your eyes and hold out your hand_ ,” he instructed him.

All Tweek knew was that Wendy suggested Craig bring something for their prom night together, he just didn’t know what yet. He complied, holding his right hand out in Craig’s direction while smiling in excitement for whatever was to come. In just a few seconds, Tweek felt careful and gentle hands steadily slid a thin band onto his dangling wrist.

Once the pressure was gone, Tweek opened his eyes. His expression softened and his heart skipped a beat when seeing the corsage, a beautiful white flower on a stretchy bracelet, wrapped around his wrist. “I-It’s so nice,” he said softly, ignoring his parents snapping pictures wildly in the background. It’s like they were the only two people in the room; or world, even. “I w-wish that I brought you one.”

Before Craig could respond, Tweek had wrapped his arms around the others neck in an embrace. Craig wove around Tweek’s waist, hugging him back, and not caring if either of their suits became wrinkled. “I love you,” he stated, saying it quietly into Craig’s ear. “But smile, m-my parents are t-taking memorable pictures.”

 **v**  - ❛❛Can I kiss you?❜❜

It was when they were dancing together, something Craig swore up and down that he’d never do and Tweek believed deeply that he wouldn’t ever see that sight. But here they were, Craig’s arms looped around Tweek’s and holding the weight of Tweek’s hands rested on his shoulders as they swayed.

In the background, the echoing beautiful song of James Arthur; Say You Won’t Let Go, filled their ears. Both of them had preferred a much different taste of music, way less romantic and cheesy than this, but it still fit them perfectly. Even the overly large ballroom they were in was so cheesily decorated, but it was a night to remember.

Craig was lost in the connected gaze with Tweek. “ _Can I kiss you_?” He asked, softly. It was the first time that he’s spoken so quietly, like he was scared. They’ve kissed before, but Tweek still found it so precious and adorable of Craig to ask a question like that, being sure that he was consenting.

Not needing to answer, Tweek leaned forward and closed the only gap between them. When their lips pressed together, it was somehow different than all the other times. It was so much more serious, full of adoration and love.

Love.

It was still the big four letter word apart of two others words that Craig hadn’t brought himself to say yet. He wasn’t sure why. Tweek had been able to say it so many times, and never pressured for him to say it back. He is the perfect gentleman in that way, and Craig was sure, that he loved him in this moment. There couldn’t be any other perfect moment to say something that serious and important than right now.

“Tweek?” Craig spoke up once they separated, his voice quiet, and only catching the attention of Tweek. He could be the only one that could hear it, it was his first time saying such a statement and only Tweek needed to hear it. His heart began beating faster in his chest and his palms grew sweaty, making Craig tighten his grip a bit in fear. He didn’t know what would happen.

“Yeah?” Tweek replied, his left hand sliding up Craig’s neck gently and threading his fingers into the dark black hair, stroking it. He didn’t expect the next words out of Craig’s mouth, but it still made him grin and practically tremble in excitement.

“ _I love you_.”

Leaning forward again, Tweek kissed him once more, but just for a split second. He pulled away, using his hands to cup Craig’s face and stroke his cheeks with his thumbs before speaking, not breaking eye contact.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! self promo  
> @sincerelycreek


End file.
